Butterlfy Kisses
by Judy Greenleaf
Summary: Elrond's thoughts on Arwen over time. A song fic to Bob Carlisle's "Butterfly Kisses"


Disclaimer: I own nothing and I am not making any money on it. 

Summary: Elrond's thoughts on Arwen over time. A song fic to the song of Bob Carlisle's 'Butterfly Kisses'. 

****

Butterfly Kisses

Elrond peered in the crack of his daughter's bedroom door. She was lying in her bed on top of the covers, obviously waiting for him to come and tuck her in. A smile crossed his lips as he entered the quarters and knelt down beside her bed. The child crawled to the edge of her bed so she could grab her father's hand. 

"Ada" Arwen exclaimed. 

"What do we do before we go to bed?" the peredhel asked softly. 

"We thank Iluvitar and the Valar for all of our blessings" she answered enthusiastically. 

"That's good, little one. I've taught you well."

"Good night, Ada" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. 

__

~*The years go on*~

Arwen climbed up on the horse, with much help from her father. Elrond was a tad anxious about letting her go horseback riding when she was still so young, but she had talked him into it. The horse began to gallop faster than the little evenstar had ever expected, so she cried for her father to come and walk beside her. 

*

A small frown showed itself on Arwen's pale face as she looked at the final product. But it quickly faded as she broke of a piece of the rather lopsided cake. It tasted good and she was so proud that she ran and got Elrond so she could show him what she made. 

__

There's two things I know for sure. 

She was sent here from heaven, and she's daddy's little girl. 

As I drop to my knees by her bed at night, She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.

And I thank God for all the joy in my life, 

But most of all... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. 

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. 

"Walk beside the pony daddy, it's my first ride." 

"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried." 

Oh, with all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. 

To deserve a hug every morning, 

and butterfly kisses at night. 

Another birthday came around for Arwen and it was apparent that she was growing up. Elrond was so proud of her and how she was turning out. Every day she was reminding him more and more of his beloved Celebrian who had sailed west many years ago. However, it was also sad for the peredhel to see his baby hanging out with her friends. The time that they spent together was shrinking and shrinking every day. But he was grateful for any time he was able to spend with his youngest child. 

__

Sweet sixteen today. 

She's looking like her momma a little more every day. 

One part woman, the other part girl. 

To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls. 

Trying her wings in a great big world. 

But I remember... Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer. 

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. 

"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you don't mind, 

I'm only going to kiss you on cheek this time." 

With all that I've done wrong, 

I must have done something right. 

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night. 

All the precise time. 

Like the wind, the years go by. 

Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly. 

~*Many years pass*~

Elrond walked into the room where Arwen was just finishing getting ready for her big day. This was the day she was giving her heart to another man. She looked utterly beautiful. When Arwen noticed him in there she walked over to him and twirled around in front of him as she laughed. A sparkling tear fell down his cheek when he saw now that his little girl had finally finished growing up. 

__

She'll change her name today. 

She'll make a promise, and I'll give her away. 

Standing in the bride room just staring at her. 

She asked me what I'm thinking, and I said, 

"I'm not sure, I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl." 

Then she leaned over... and gave me... 

Butterfly kisses, with her mama there. 

Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair. 

"Walk me down the aisle daddy, it's just about time." 

"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?"

"Daddy don't cry." 

With all that I've done wrong, I must have done something right. 

To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.

I couldn't ask God for more,

man, this is what love is. 

I know I've gotta let her go, 

but I'll always remember. 

Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses... 

****

~*The End*~


End file.
